


Last Farewell

by miltoran



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltoran/pseuds/miltoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple view on Five's point of view at the day where Eight died. [Warning : Bad Grammar; unbetaed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in here, and possibly the first time I write in English. English is not my mother language, please don't hate me about the bad grammar. Thank you for reading the warning, please take your own risk reading this. Comment if you please, kudos if you like. Once again, thank you.

~~Last Farewell~~

~~Author : DemonIB~~

-x-

 

 

_Stab._

That small action. That small move that made Five wants to turn back time to stop his  _stupid_ action. That small moment that will make him regret forever.

Fear. Shock. **Betrayed**.

Those looks, those emotions from Eight's face and eyes. Those that will haunt him till the end of the world.

Even the Almighty Ninth was too shocked to say something.

Five saw Eight mumbling something — _something too soft for someone loud like him—_ That he fainly catch as ' _Why'_ , before the Teleporter fall to the hard ground. _  
_

_Dead_.

Five's head suddenly became dizzy. His hand rested on his spinning head. Unable to understand.

_What just happening?_

_Why is this happening?_

_How could this happening?_

Five can heard the Seventh's scream from far.

He can feel the familiar stung on his leg.

_This can't be happening._

The scream stopped. Five could see that Sixth had just woken up from her unconscious state far from where he stood, faintly confused about the pain on her leg, or why does Eight was on the ground with so many blood on him.

Five turned his gaze on Seventh. Scared and full of fear. "Marina... I'm sorry.."

"Shut up." A cold, chilling voice. Five flinched hard.

"...This is not supposed to happening, Marina!" He yelled frantically. Too scared, too hopeless.

" _Shut up_." Again, the same voice. More colder than before.  _No.._

"I swear that this—" "—I SAID **SHUT UP**!" His words cutted harshly. Sudden cold spread beneath him. He became more scared now.

"M-Marina..?" Its cold. Five can't do this. Five is scared.

"..You killed him.." Five can see Seventh trembled in anger. The temperature became more lower. 

Five hugged himself, became more scared than before. 

"..M-Marina.. Stop.." "..You killed him. _You **killed him**." _ A strong wave of coldness spread. It became more and more colder. His legs were frozen, up till his neck. Heck, its moving to his face.

"Marina, please, listen to me—" "—YOU KILLED HIM, TRAITOR!"

_Stab._

The ice stabbed his eye. Five screamed. 

It hurts.  _It hurts. **It hurts**_ **_badly._** _  
_

He can't hear the rest of her scream,  cursing and threat, nor the sound of Mogadorian's ship that coming near for them.

His eye hurts. His leg hurts. But his heart hurts the most. If only his plan worked...

"Near us again, and i will stab your another eye." Seventh's last threat rang on his ears when he saw her, Sixth and Ninth dissapeared from the place, away before the Mogadorian's plane landed.

But he didn't care.

He only focused on Eight's dead body that was frozen, not far from where he stood.

Five walked, or more like crawled to Eight's side. But was stopped by two strong hands of Mogardorians' hands that had grabbed him even before he could move from his place.

He didn't care when the Mogadorian yelled to each other, ordering to find the other Lorics that supposedly haven't gone that far, collecting Five's precious Chimeras' bodies, or defrosting Eight's body from the ice.

_No.._

_...Let me face him first..._

Five got dragged away by the Mogadorians that held his arms.

_...Just for a minute, a second even..._

He watched as the Mogardorian quickly defrosting Eight's body from inside the plane.

_...Please..._

Five strunggled from Mogardorians' hold when he saw Eight's body, who had not been defrosted completely, dragged away carelessly inside the plane to a empty locked room where even he can not go in.

_...I'm begging you..._

A hand hit his nape hard. 

... _Just this once..._

His body goes limp, but he was grabbed by a Mogardorian before he could hit the floor. His vision becames hazy, and all he saw black.

_...Let me tell him that I am sorry._

 

 

-x-

_**End.** _


End file.
